nani?
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: bagaimana ini?/ aku tidak ingin dianggap aneh oleh temanku/ Sasuke pulang... hwa, Naruto kok seperti cewek ya, cantik" gumam Neji ketika tidak sengaja melihat tubuh ramping Naruto.


Hay minna, Ryu hadir kembali... bagaimana kabarnya?

Maafkan Ryu karna sudah membuat fict baru padahal fict yang lain tidak pernah di updet lagi...

Hahahaha... *ketawa gaje*

Hari ini Ryu mau mempersembahkan sebuah fict gaje yang masih jauh dalam kata sempurna ini.. semoga dapat menghibur minna semua yang lagi galau menunggu datengnya raport sekolah... *sama dengan Ryu juga sih*, maaf Cuma perkenalan, tetapi insyaallah Ryu akan segera mengirimkan chapter pertamanya...

Oke, mulai! *teriak pake toa*

Nani?

Namikaze Ryu-sa is a fujoshi © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : romance and humor

Rated : T

_ryu_

Perkenalan

Uzumaki Naruto versi cowok : cowok kelahiran 10 oktober ini memiliki ciri-ciri berkulit tan, memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, bermata safir cerah bagaikan langit di musim panas, periang dan selalu memamerkan senyum rubahnya kesemua orang yang ia jumpai. Saat berumur 16 tahun, ia akhirnya berhasil membawa pulang sahabatnya yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi missing nin, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan menjadi pahlawan desanya setelah mengalahkan pein dan menghentikan usaha Tobi yang sebenarnya Uchiha Madara menyelesaikan cita-citanya. *poor Tobi*

Uzumaki Naruto versi cewek : ciri-cirinya hampir sama, hanya saja kulit tannya sedikit lebih putih, rambut pirang panjangnya menjuntai sampai punggung, mengikuti ciri cewek lain, Naruto dalam versi ceweknya lebih pendek beberapa cm dibandingkan dengan versi cowoknya.

Uchiha Sasuke :Sasuke, panggil saja begitu. Ia mempunyai iris mata sekelam malam dengan sorot mata yang tajam yang mampu menghipnotis semua gadis dan segelintir pemuda bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, berkulit putih pucat, dengan ciri khas rambut yang _hampir _melawan hukum gravitasi *satu-satunya di dunia*.

Uchiha Itachi : dalam fict Ryu ini, ceritanya Itachi kembali dibangkitkan dan hidup mengembara bersama Deidara yang juga dibangkitkan. Ciri-cirinya memiliki tanda lahir di wajahnya yang mirip dengan keriput *pendapat Kyuubi*, berkulit putih pucat, dengan rambut panjangnya.

Haruno sakura : cewek yang lahir disaat musim semi ini mempunyai ciri-ciri sebagai berikut : berambut pink, mempunyai mata green emerald yang sangat indah *menurut Lee*, dengan postur tinggi yang sangat ideal. Seorang kunoichi yang diam-diam seorang fujoshi *evil smirk*

Sai : cowok misterius yan entah kenapa nempel dengan seenaknya di fandom Naruto *di cincang Sai*, ciri-cirinya hmm cukup mirip dengan Sasuke. Sehingga mampu membuat Naruto kembali marah-marah tidak jelas saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Karna Naruto mengira kalau Sai adalah saudara kembarnya Sasuke. Namun, Ryu ingatkan pada kalian bahwa Sai dan Sasuke berbeda, apalagi saat ia sedang tersenyum.

Hyuuga Hinata : hmm, seorang cewek pewaris klan Hyuuga, pemalu, imut, manis kayak permen *lebay*, cewek dengan rambut indigo, serta tatapan mata sayu mampu membuat semua pemuda yang melihatnya akan luluh dan mau melakukan apapun untuk sang gadis.

HYUUGA NEJI : ciri-ciri berambut hitam panjang yang halus dan indahnya mampu menyaingi model iklan XX di televisi, berkulit putih pucat dengan pupil mata lavender membuatnya tampak 'wow' banget.

NARA SHIKAMARU : cowok berIQ lebih dari 200 yang mempunyai ciri khas berwajah ngantuk dan berambut seperti nanas. Disetiap kesempatan, ia selalu menggunakannya untuk tidur. kata favorite "mendokusei". Dalam umurnya yang ke 17 tahun, ia sudah diangkat menjadi kapten anbu menggantikan Kakashi.

INUZUKA KIBA : doggy freak. Pemuda yang akrab dengan nama panggilan Kiba mempunyai ciri-ciri berkulit coklat tan, dengan tanda clan inuzuka di kedua belah pipi nya. Setiap kesempatan selalu ia gunakan untuk melatih anjingnya Akamaru yang ajaibnya memiliki ukuran tubuh 100 kali lebih besar dibandingkan anjing lainnya yang mampu membuat Guennes book *bener gak tulisannya* berencana memasukkan Akamaru menjadi 7 keajaiban dunia.

SABAKU no GAARA : Gaara mempunyai kulit putih, berwajah tenang dengan rambut merah bata. Di dahinya tertulis huruf kanji "Ai" yang berarti cinta. Ia adalah salah satu sahabat terbaik Naruto.

NAMIKAZE DEIDARA : ahli dalam bidang ledakan. Dicurigai menjadi teman nurdin M TOP semasa hidupnya. Setelah kematian Sasori, Deidara kehilangan tujuan sebelum ia mengenal Itachi dan mengikuti pria tersebut kemanapun ia pergi.

Yamanaka Ino : sahabat dekat Sakura. Cewek yang akrab dipanggil Ino atau 'pig' oleh Sakura ini memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang pudar, mempunyai mata safir, dengan kulit putih. Warna kegemarannya ungu.

Tbc

Oke, Cuma itu saja perkenalannya, semoga tidak mengecewakan...

Hahahaha... selamat berjumpa minna...


End file.
